Aliens Made Me Do It
by The lunatic who cares
Summary: The last thing Flash wanted was to be stuck in here, with Batman, covered in wet spandex. BatxFlash picture inspired PWP


**Title:** Aliens Made Me Do It  
**Disclaimer:** Nope not, mine, just playing in the alien sandpit and making a mess :P  
**Notes:** If you don't like slash in all it's glory, don't read this... or look at the picture on the link :P There is a very good explanation for this... really... That would be this picture - http:// datingwally. deviantart. com/art/ Comm02- Bruce-x-Wally- NSFW- 140893949 (take the spaces out). It inspired bunny, bunny was very hungry and a little perverted. It even makes trifle tasty apparently! Totally PWP people! Also my first real attempt at writing this sort of scene all the way through.

-

Flash peered through the hole the batarang had just blown in the side of the alien, well he wasn't sure it was a ship, because it didn't appear to have a front, back or even a top and bottom. There were no obvious engines and no life signs they could detect. Vessel? Could he call it that? There were things _in_ it and you put things in vessels.

Batman appeared at his side in a silent black whisper and they stood regarding the interior together for a moment before Batman pulled out a scanner. Flash watched the little lights and dials flash and twitch, not understanding one minute of it. The dark knight always had all the gizmos, but Wally had never paid much attention to how they worked. That was Batman's department.

"Anything?" he asked five seconds later.

"It appears to be empty of any sorts of life, down to the microscopic level," the taller man answered. "There also is nothing dangerous inside that I can detect, though none of us have seen this type of technology before, so there is still a risk."

"Want me to take a look?" Flash lifted a foot to step inside but Batman held up a hand.

"Let's go in together."

"Fair enough," the red hero still stepped into the vessel first, closely followed by the other man. Batman still held the scanner in one hand, but as they progressed through the only passage they had found it didn't change its reading so eventually he tucked it back into his belt. Flash was just taking in ridged black walls, interspersed with green veins of light that ran down the walls and across the floor under their feet. It made him think this place was alive, but if it was, it gave no sign. The glow shining from them was enough to illuminate their path without the need for torches, which just left Wally's hands free to twitch. At least he clamped down on the urge to call down the corridor and see if his voice echoed. That never ended well in monster movies anyway.

Suddenly their corridor, which was just wide enough to walk shoulder to shoulder down dipped down steeply and some way down the slope both of the men could see the faint green water across their path. When they got to it they found it was about five inches deep and Batman crouched to take a sample before he'd let Flash step in it. Not that he'd let Flash zip across it either.

The speedster shifted from foot to foot as he waited, peering down the corridor. Ahead he could make out discs of shining green radiance on the walls and floor, brilliantly lighting up the area. Apart from the discs, and the water, it didn't appear to be any different to the area they were in now.

"Think we're getting somewhere?" Flash asked, gesturing up the corridor. He knew Batman preferred it if he didn't babble when they were on missions together, but he couldn't be expected to keep quiet all the time they were in here.

Batman glanced up from his analysis,

"Possibly. There is an odd mixture of chemicals and inert minerals in the water, but nothing toxic."

"So we're getting our boots wet then," Flash guessed before he stepped into the water, which rippled, disturbing the still surface.

Batman put his analysis machine away and followed the younger man out into the water, cloak spreading out on the water's surface elegantly. Flash had a moment of jealousy, because that was just cool, and why didn't he have a cloak for these dramatic moments? He shrugged the idea off, concentrating on not splashing his companion as he walked. With both of them in the water it was creating miniature waves which were bouncing back off the walls and hitting their legs. The last thing Flash wanted was to be stuck in here, with Batman, covered in wet spandex. His costume was _red_, which left little to the imagination anyway, not that Wally was shy, but wet red spandex was just broadcasting things that he didn't need to say, certainly not in Batman's company, and anyway, it was really uncomfortable.

Batman had it easier. His costume was black, which was flattering, even if he was wearing his knickers on the outside, like Superman, but no one would ever say anything to either one of them, because that just wasn't wise. Wally liked his organs where they were, thank you very much.

"Can you smell that?" Batman asked suddenly.

Wally sniffed loudly,

"It smells mostly like stagnant water, but with a whiff of onions to me."

"That's your breath, not the ship," the other man shot him a look.

"What? I had to eat before we came out and is it my fault the Watchtower was serving stuff heavy on the onions?" Flash threw up his hands. "What do you smell?"

"I don't know," Batman narrowed his eyes. "It just smells off."

"Stagnant water tends to," Wally quipped. "That's how you know it's bad."

Batman glared at him but kept walking. Flash grinned, but now he'd mentioned it, something did smell _off_ to him too. Oh great, now he couldn't stop smelling it. Damn Bats and his pointing things out. The younger man shot him a sneaky glance. Look at him, concentrating and grumpy. He could at least show a little excitement about being inside an alien _vessel_ that was completely brand new to them, but no he just carried on walking, all brooding and handsome and emotionless.

Wait, _what_? Flash nearly fell over his feet as he realised what he'd just thought. _Handsome_? He just thought that about Batman? Wally blinked rapidly. Well ok, it wasn't like he hadn't noticed the chiselled jaw and buff physic, but that was just because he worked with him all the time and it was a little hard not to notice and my god he was babbling in his head now!

"Flash?" Batman's voice was curious and startled Wally out of his internal monologue.

"Wha…?"

"You just seemed a little off."

"Maybe it's that smell," Wally thanked his stars he could come back with a quick retort.

Batman narrowed his eyes again, whether in annoyance or contemplation, Flash couldn't tell.

"Perhaps it is."

"Oh will you ignore the smell already?" Wally asked, quickening his pace a little. "I'd been better just zipping through this place to start with."

"We still don't know why these vessels…" Ha! He said vessels! Score for the Flash team! "… are here. None of the others have contacted us saying they have found anything, but it is highly unlikely that three identical, empty vessels crashed on Earth."

Wally accepted it was safer to be doing this in pairs, but had to wonder why he got paired with Batman. It seemed a weird way to do it to him, putting the only two heroes together that couldn't fly, though he wasn't going to stick his nose between Hawkgirl and GL. Wally smirked. They were probably paying each other as much attention as the vessel they were investigating. Now if only he could find himself a nice, not quite so violent, hero to flirt with. His problem was he could never carry on a normal relationship with an ordinary human, what with having to hide his secret identity and trying not to give it away with his need to eat much more than normal.

See? Hero partners were the way to go. They already understood the 'put yourself in mortal peril' bit of the job. They seen you in all sorts of icky situations and if they still liked you, then it had to be a good sign. Wally tilted his head as he thought. Did Batman like him?

The smaller man face palmed abruptly. Stop it! Bad brain! Stop putting Batman in all these conversations!

"Flash?"

Wally jerked his hand away from beating his face,

"Umm just realised I left my fridge open."

Batman raised an eyebrow at him. Wally didn't know how he _knew_ he was doing that under the mask, but he knew that look all too well so he stuck his tongue out at Batman and sloshed through the water quicker. This place was boring, Batman was _boring_, he was getting hungry and now that smell was getting worse.

"It smells like fish that's gone off," Flash complained.

"Less salty I would say," Batman remarked from behind him.

Wally paused, shooting him a look,

"Did you just make a joke?"

"I don't have a sense of humour," the taller man replied smoothly, catching him up. "That's your department."

Smarty pants. The Flash kept pace with Batman, going back it his inner monologue… fine babbling. He could admit to babbling in his own head, no one else could hear him hear. Well except J'onn and hopefully he wasn't listening in from all the way round the other side of the world. Maybe his vessel was more exciting.

"Hey, how do you think the others are doing?"

"Just the same as us," the other man replied. "We have heard nothing."

Wally wrinkled his nose as a particularly big whiff of _off_ smell hit him,

"Is that smell coming from the water?"

"Possibly," Batman agreed.

"I hope it comes out of my boots," Flash glanced downwards. He liked his boots. They were shiny, comfortable and damn hard to replace. He had costume replacements by the dozen, but the boots were one of a kind.

Wally could have sworn he caught a small smile on Batman's face then and grinned. Batman found him amusing, hopefully in a good way, but he didn't seem the kind of guy to laugh at you, in that nasty way. Heck, Wally wasn't even sure what his laugh would sound like, having never heard it. The most he'd got out of Bats was muted anger when he annoyed him and did something he shouldn't, but he was sure his laugh would be kinda deep and make his eyes sparkle.

Flash tilted his head. Yeah Batman would have a good laugh. He always seemed to put his all into whatever he did, so why not his laugh? His smile was eye-catching, probably because he didn't do it all that often, but Wally liked that quick jerk of his mouth. It generally meant they had won or someone had said something worth smiling over, which in Wally's book, was a good day. Obviously it meant more to him if he's been the one to make Batman smile, because that was like points in a massive game or something.

Distracted by his own thoughts Flash stood on one of the glowing discs. By silent agreement both he and Batman had been avoiding them, just in case, and Wally let out a startled yip as it sank under his foot like it was made of jelly. He quickly moved off it and both of them stared at the disc, waiting for something to happen.

"Is it just me or is it getting brighter?" Wally asked, frowning.

"You're right," Batman agreed, squatting down a little to get a closer look. Flash glanced around at the other discs to find they were fading and brightening in turn.

"I think it's doing something."

The smell abruptly got more pronounced, enough to draw a reaction from both men. Flash covered his face with one hand and squinted down at Batman, who wrinkled his nose in disgust, standing up again. Wally still couldn't put a name to the smell but it was making his eyes water and the glowing circles were oddly hypnotic as they pulsed with that eerie light. Wally's eyes caught the way it turned some of the black on his companion's suit to blue highlights, drawing attention to the curve of muscle in an arm here, shoulder, leg. It made the bat symbol on his chest stand out in high relief and it looked almost touchable all of a sudden.

Wally swallowed as he realised it made Batman looked touchable all over and he itched to see if he was. He knew that he'd lose his fingers trying, but that didn't stop his brain voicing its opinion about what it would feel like. Apparently his brain was of the view it would feel _really_ good and other parts of his anatomy perked up at that. Holy cow what was with this place and _him_ all of a sudden?

The Flash realised Batman looked as uncomfortable as he did, so something was affecting Mr Unflappable too, which was somewhat of a relief, though Wally didn't dare check out whether it was affecting him in the same way, because if Batman caught him looking… Internal organs belonged inside.

"Bats?" Wally asked hesitantly. "Can we leave? I think leaving would be good."

"Agreed," Batman's voice sounded cautious.

They both turned to go back the way they came, but they turned the same way so they came face to face as they did so and their eyes met. Both men froze before Wally caught Batman's eyes flicking down his body and then up again. He knew what he'd been checking out and his body twitched.

"Flash."

God, why did he have to say it like that? Dark and gravely and so damn sexy. Wally gave up trying to answer that when Batman stepped towards him, closing that small gap, tilted his chin up and kissed him. The younger man groaned, one hand coming up to grasp at a shoulder and the other curling around a waist as the kiss deepened. A thigh pushed its way between his legs and he knew Batman could feel just how hard he was right now and it didn't matter because there was an answering hardness pressed into his hip.

Batman's hand disappeared off his chin and Wally could feel him doing something behind his back. He wondered for a moment what was going on until the hands were back, scrabbling at his side. There was a dull ripping noise and then that hand was touching Wally's bare skin. He hissed into the kiss as he realised that Batman had taken his glove off because it felt like he was being branded as those fingers scratched across his ribs. Wally abruptly felt a leg hook around his and he was suddenly in the water, being pressed down to the floor.

"Flash," Batman growled, breaking the kiss as he moved to lie on the floor next to him.

"Wally," the younger man panted, wanting it to be _his_ name on the other man's lips.

"Bruce," Batman replied, one hand slipping under his head to pull it back towards him.

Wally moaned into the next kiss and then arched up sharply as Bruce's hand returned to his bare skin on his stomach. All of a sudden Wally wanted to be naked and naked now. He tugged at his own costume, pushing it up across his chest with his left hand. Bruce slipped the tips of a couple of fingers below the hip high rip in the costume, teasing Wally, who wanted that hand to just go a little further south. Flash turned towards Bruce, his left leg coming up to hook over the top of Bruce's, pushing back into him, making the bigger man's breath hitch.

"Mask off," he said huskily, barely moving his mouth away from Wally's

Wally hurried to comply, using his right hand to pull the mask off and over the top of his head, revealing his face to the other man. He let go when it was free and reached up to Bruce's face, curling one hand around a pointy Bat ear, making his meaning clear whilst his mouth was otherwise busily engaged. When there was no objection Wally tugged the black mask off and found a pair of brilliant blue eyes and black hair underneath. Damn, Bats was handsome.

Bruce broke the kiss, lifting away from Wally, who protested briefly until he found the other man was trying to help peel him out of the clinging spandex. The top half ripped a little more under desperate hands and the bottom section didn't make it any further down than mid-thigh, but it didn't seem to matter. Wally's hand landed on the utility belt, fingers trying to find the catch without looking, because his eyes were screwed shut in pleasure as Bruce nibbled his way along his collar bone. Why wouldn't it open?

Bruce relented a little, one hand undoing the belt and pulling it off. Wally hissed in satisfaction before returning the favour to the black costume as had been done to his. The top half caught before it was off; trapped by the black cloak they were both lying on so Wally pushed at the bottom half instead.

"Wally," Bruce's voice waved when the younger man's fingers brushed against the hard length in the front of his costume.

Flash felt a little thrill rush through him. He made the Batman wobble and he wanted to do it again, so he turned his hips, pressing his naked and wet skin back into the cradle of Bruce's hips. Bruce growled in his ear, one hand clamping down hard on his hip to hold him in place. Wally shuddered under the combination of the noise and feeling of Bruce pushing himself against his backside.

"Wally," Bruce's voice sounded desperate, but it also sounded like he was striving for control as well. "Do you want this? Think…"

Somewhere inside that wasn't quite touched by raving lust, Wally realised Bruce was trying to protect him from what they were about to do and he knew that in real life they would never be in the situation, but god, did he want Bruce right about now. He didn't care _why_, he just needed this and damn the consequences later. No was a dirty word and he was never going to say it first.

"Bruce, please," Wally reached up to grab a handful of hair and drag the bigger man down for a kiss. He loved those kisses because it was like Bruce was trying to climb inside him and Wally was more than happy to let him do whatever he wanted.

The younger man squeaked into the kiss when he felt fingers push inside him somewhere fingers had never been before, but soon arched back into them when they pressed against something that made him see flashes of light. He was soon panting hard, one hand gripping Bruce's knee, boots sliding across the floor as he tried to prolong the contact and desperate for more. His body adjusted far more rapidly to the intrusion than was normal and Wally soon gave voice to his demands.

"Bruce, more. Now."

Bruce leaned forward and growled low in Wally's ear as he shifted his hips and oh god, Wally could feel every inch of Bruce as he pushed in hard. He gasped incoherently as Bruce found his rhythm and his hands balled his costume up as he clung onto it, needing to hold onto something as Bruce hammered himself home.

"God Wally… you're…" Bruce murmured against his lips.

Wally made a strangled noise as the dark haired man found that spot again and damn it, why did super speed apply to everything in his life? He was barely clinging onto his control and was determined to take Bruce with him when he went, so he shut his eyes, concentrating to do this just right. When Bruce groaned long and hard in his ear he guessed he got it right and he vibrated himself again, just a little.

"Wally!" Bruce's hold tightened on his hip and around the back of his head as the older man climaxed. Wally's own threatened to black the world out and he was pretty sure a miniature Big Bang was happening on the back of his eyelids, with the amount of stars he could see. When he finally came back to himself he found Bruce collapsed half on top him, breathing hard and still buried deep inside.

That threatened to make Wally horny again and he didn't know if Bruce was up to round two quite so quickly, but maybe he should put it to the test, because they were both still wet and naked and…

Batman's comm. chirped into life, startling them both and Bruce hurriedly answered it.

'Yes?'

'We've found nothing in either of these two alien vessels,' J'onn voice replied. "Have you had any luck?'

Bruce met Wally's eyes and Wally blushed as red as his hair as Bruce smiled slowly,

'No. There appears to be nothing here.'

'Very well,' J'onn answered. 'We are going to return the vessels to space.'

'I'm bringing this one back to the Watchtower for further analysis," Bruce returned levelly. 'I still don't like the idea of three of these vessels crashing without any real reason.'

'Understood. We'll see you back there.'

Bruce cut the comm. after that and Wally tried not to fidget,

"I guess we've got to go then."

"Probably."

"I need to go home and grab a change of clothes," Wally glanced at the torn red spandex in his hand. "I think we ruined this one."

Bruce smiled again, a lazy satisfied thing that threatened to make Wally hard again and he swallowed noisily before the other man let him wriggle away. Both made little noises as they finally separated and Wally shot to his feet, trying to tug the remains of bottom half of his costume up so he was at least a little way decent. Wet skin tight spandex wasn't easy to get on but Wally managed it as Bruce stood smoothly next to him. He didn't appear to be nearly as wet as Wally, and his costume was in a far better condition. Bruce merely tugged the top half down from where it had collected at his chest and inched the bottom section up over his groin and hips before gathering up his utility belt and stray glove.

Wally blinked rapidly, realising he'd been staring at Bruce getting dressed and why was that sexier than a whole team of cheerleaders getting _undressed_? Blue eyes met his own and Wally ducked his head, embarrassed at having been caught. Black gloved hands took the remains of costume off him, turning it around until they found the mask piece. Carefully Bruce placed it on Wally's head and pulled it down over his face until it sat in place, which made Wally grinned.

"I've always wanted a cloak," he gestured over his shoulder with a thumb to the tattered remains of the costume.

Bruce smiled before pulling his own mask into place,

"You better go get changed. I don't think having you around half dressed will help us concentrate. There is clearly something in here that is…"

"Distracting?" Wally interrupted.

"Go get dressed," Bruce fixed him with a stern look that failed when Wally saw his gaze tick downwards and up again. Wally gave a little shiver as those feelings started rising again.

"Going!"

With that he shot off down the corridor, soaking Bruce with the spray he kicked up. Once he was outside the vessel Wally changed into a higher gear so that anybody that saw him wouldn't be able to tell he was only half dressed. It almost felt like streaking to Wally, being so exposed to the world with only half his costume in place and it wasn't like he could even blame it on a fight. It was _Batman_ he had to blame, Batman and some weird smelly water in an alien vessel. Wally wondered if Bruce was planning on keeping any of the water to test out its affects and whether he'd need Wally to be a test subject again. Nope, no objections there.

Flash was back at the vessel by the time Batman emerged from it and he studied the other man. Somehow, apart from being a bit wetter than normal, he looked remarkably unruffled by the whole experience. Wally grinned at him,

"So we hooking this thing up to the Javelin then?"

"I'll bring it around," Batman nodded as he headed towards the ship.

"I'm guessing you're gonna be taking samples," Wally started. "To see why we… you know? Because obviously we'd never have done anything like that without, you know, some sort of external influence and we can't have it screwing around with anyone else…. Screwing around… bad choice of words there but what I meant was that aliens clearly made us do it…"

Bruce had paused when Wally had started talking and then headed back towards him as he carried on his run-on sentence. Wally flushed with embarrassment but couldn't seem to shut up. Fortunately Bruce had learnt how to get Wally to stop talking and pressed his lips to the younger man, making the most of the opportunity of Wally's mouth being open. He pulled back after a moment all too brief for Flash's liking and said,

"Wally, I am going to look into it, but however it happened, I'm not ashamed it did."

"Me neither," Wally agreed, relieved before he whispered. "I liked it and want…" He stopped, shaking his head. "No forget it."

Bruce caught his arm,

"I want to as well."

"Really?" Wally blinked before smiling broadly. "Cool."

The other man smiled back and Wally felt a goofy grin replace his smile. God Bats, _Bruce_, was handsome when he did that, but then again, Wally had a few more adjectives to describe him with now and was looking forward to adding a few more to the list later.


End file.
